<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weniger denken. Mehr fühlen. by IFlow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311428">Weniger denken. Mehr fühlen.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFlow/pseuds/IFlow'>IFlow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tatort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boernes POV, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tatort Münster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFlow/pseuds/IFlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine kurze „Meinungsverschiedenheit“ zwischen Boerne und Thiel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weniger denken. Mehr fühlen.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Ah, Thiel! Gut, dass ich Sie treffe. Ich wollte Ihnen die Ergebnisse der Obduktion...“</p><p>Weiter kam er nicht, denn Thiel unterbrach ihn urplötzlich:</p><p>„Man Boerne! Was soll der Mist? Was bin ich denn eigentlich für dich?“</p><p>Voller Zorn schlug Thiel mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Aus seinen strahlend blauen, wunderschönen Augen funkelte Boerne noch eine andere Emotion entgegen, die er selten bei dem Hauptkommissar sah. Es war Enttäuschung.</p><p>„Wie meinen?“</p><p>Nun verdrehte Thiel seine Augen.</p><p>„Bist du auf einmal schwer vom Begriff?“</p><p>„Mitnichten. Ich versuche lediglich, die beabsichtigte Dimension Ihrer... deiner Fra...“</p><p>„Boerne!“, unterbrach ihn Thiel erneut.</p><p>Hatte dieser bis jetzt noch hinter seinem Schreibtisch gesessen, stand er nun ruckartig auf und stützte sich mit seinen Händen auf der Tischplatte auf. Für einen kurzen Moment musterten sich die beiden Herren gegenseitig, dann wandte der Kleinere kopfschüttelnd den Blick von seinem Gegenüber ab. Es folgte ein hörbares Ausatmen, als er ein paar Schritte bis zum Fenster zurücklegte. Thiel ließ seinen Blick über den Parkplatz vor dem Präsidium schweifen. Um diese Uhrzeit ging dort kaum etwas vor sich, da die arbeitende Bevölkerung bereits vor einigen Stunden begonnen hatte, ihrem Dienst nachzugehen.</p><p>Boerne beobachtete, wie Thiel das Fensterbrett mit seinen Fingern nervös auf und ab fuhr. Normalerweise wusste er immer, was zu sagen war, doch für den Moment war sein Kopf wie leergefegt. Worauf genau wollte Thiel hinaus?</p><p> </p><p>„Frank...“, sagte Boerne sanft, nachdem er sich kurz umgesehen und dabei festgestellt hatte, dass alle Türen geschlossen und das gegenüberliegende Büro nicht besetzt waren. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten näherte er sich dem ergrauten Kommissar, bis nur noch ein Meter zwischen ihnen lag. Thiels Schultern hoben und senkten sich und er schüttelte immer wieder leicht mit dem Kopf. </p><p>Unbeholfen, wie man ihn selten erlebte, trat Boerne einen letzten Schritt heran und legte dann seine Hände auf Thiels Schultern. Dieser seufzte bei der Berührung leise und brummte leicht, als Boerne begann, seine Daumenkuppen in seinem Nacken kreisen zu lassen. Doch dann versteifte er sich und fragte: „Was bin ich für dich, Boerne? Ich mein’s ernst.“ Der Rechtsmediziner ließ seine Daumen ruhen. „Bin ich dein Nachbar? Ein Kollege? Ein alter Bekannter?“ Thiel machte eine kurze Pause und sprach dann leiser und mit zusammengepressten Zähnen weiter. „Deine Affäre, für die du dich schämst, weil ich ein Mann bin und außerdem zu plump, um in deine gehobenen Kreise zu passen?“</p><p>„Nein!“, widersprach Boerne sofort energisch.</p><p>„Ganz sicher? Überleg lieber nochmal...“, murrte Thiel resigniert.</p><p>„Ich schäme mich nicht für dich“, sagte Boerne.</p><p>„Was ist es dann? Warum...“</p><p>Boerne unterbrach ihn: „Wir hatten doch gemeinsam beschlossen, dass wir es geheimhalten. Dass wir Arbeit und Privates trennen. Dass wir so tun, als...“</p><p>Thiel drehte sich um und es sah so aus, als versuchte er, in Boernes grünen Augen etwas zu lesen. Eine Antwort auf seine Frage zu finden.</p><p>„Du meinst das ernst, ja?“</p><p>Boerne schaute ihn verständnislos an und zog dabei die Augenbrauen hoch.</p><p>„Du nicht?“, stellte er dann die Gegenfrage.</p><p>Thiel seufzte.</p><p>„Man, Boerne. Du bist der, der das besser kann... Reden und so.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause und wedelte dann mit seiner Hand vor sich herum, als würde er etwas beiseite schieben wollen. „Ach, vergiss es einfach“, murrte Thiel dann, wendete den Blick von Boerne ab und ließ ihn einfach stehen.</p><p>Schnell löste sich der Rechtsmediziner aus seiner vorübergehenden Starre, die entstanden war, da er die Situation überhaupt nicht verstand.</p><p>„Frank, was... Jetzt warte doch mal!“, rief er und eilte Thiel mit großen, schnellen Schritten hinterher. Er holte ihn ein, noch bevor dieser die Tür seines Büros erreichte und drehte ihn an der Schulter zu sich.</p><p>„Raus mit der Sprache. Ich verstehe das nicht, heute Morgen war doch noch alles in Ordnung. Und jetzt zeterst du auf einmal herum, als wäre St. Pauli abgestiegen.“</p><p>Thiel warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.</p><p>„Soweit kommt’s noch“, grummelte er. „Aber ja, haste gut erkannt. Heute Morgen war noch alles in Ordnung. Weißt du...morgens, da liegst du neben mir und und und“, Thiel gestikulierte mit den Händen in der Luft, „und mittags tust du so, als würdest du mich nicht mit der Kneifzange anpacken!“</p><p>„Aber ich dachte, wir...“</p><p>„Man, mir langt’s eben mit dem Versteckspiel. Ich mach’ das nicht mehr länger mit“, stellte Thiel klar.</p><p>Es kam selten vor, dass der Kopf des Professors nicht arbeitete, aber jetzt war schon wieder so ein Moment. Der Hauptkommissar bemerkte anscheinend Boernes Überforderung, denn er fuhr in einem sanfteren Ton fort: „Ich will dich nicht nur zuhause. Ich will, dass es auch außerhalb unserer vier Wände ein <em>uns</em> gibt. Ich... will nicht mehr so tun müssen, als würde ich... dich nicht lieben.“</p><p>Etwas verlegen schaute Thiel nun zur Seite. Über Gefühle reden war eigentlich nicht so seins und Boerne war überrascht, dass er das trotzdem hinbekommen hatte.</p><p>„Ist das... dein Ernst?“, stammelte Boerne.</p><p>„Mja, oder sehe ich aus, als würde ich Witze machen?“</p><p>So sah er allerdings nicht aus. Der Professor stand da, wie vom Donner gerührt. Just in dem Moment, als er den Mund öffnete, um endlich etwas zu erwidern, klingelte das Handy von Thiel. Augenrollend fummelte dieser es aus seiner Jackentasche.</p><p>„Jaha, Nadeshda. Was gibt’s?“</p><p>Boerne schloss den Mund wieder und ärgerte sich über die Störung.</p><p>„Bin schon unterwegs. Gute Arbeit, Nadeshda.“</p><p>Das Handy verschwand wieder in der Jackentasche und Thiel bedachte Boerne mit einem vielsagenden Blick.</p><p>„Wir reden heute Abend weiter“, beschloss Thiel und öffnete die Bürotür.</p><p> </p><p>„Thi... Frank!“, rief Boerne ihm gerade noch hinterher, bevor sich die Bürotür wieder schloss.</p><p>„Boerne, ich muss los. Das siehst du doch“, entgegnete er ungeduldig.</p><p>„Ich weiß“, sagte Boerne nickend. Dann trat er noch einen Schritt an Thiel heran und legte die Hände an seine Wangen. „Bis heute Abend“, flüsterte er und drückte ihm dann einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund. </p><p>Das hatten sie noch nie getan – sich auf Arbeit geküsst. Es war ungewohnt... schön. Thiel lächelte, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten.</p><p>„Bis heute Abend.“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Zweiter Versuch, was TOM angeht, erstes Veröffentlichen. Früher oder später musste das ja passieren 🤷🏼♀️<br/>So... Here I am.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>